monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GeneStarwind/Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Guide
Disclaimer: This is all one huge opinion. An opinion that will hopefully answer the questions of many in one fell swoop once MH3U arrives. Sorry gunners, I doubt my suggestion for gunning would help anyone. (Yes, suggestion. Singular.) You will also come to realize that I am obsessed with centering things. This wil be a FAQ of sorts that is being made BEFORE''' MH3U is released in English'' so there will be a lot if incorrect names and labels. This page is going to be very, very long my good sir. The main thing about this guide right now is that it is INCOMPLETE! For now, understand the tables that are provided. This will be updated daily because I need to play me some MonHan toooooo!! The main things I am going to cover are: Monsters: Each monster's weakness, Weapon Suggestion, Quick Strategy, Breakable Parts, Recommended Armor, a link to Guides & Carves and a video of me proving my "suggestions" true. Weapon Comparisons: Comparing top weapons for Village, Low Rank, High Rank and G-Rank Quests based upon my own damage formula. Weapon Charts: Charts of weapon's "sorta-true" output. (Comparing weapon's output with my specific formula rather than going for what X weapon would do on X part against X monster on X rank.) Armors: Recommended armor sets based upon elemental resistance first and defense second. Note: Hitzones and monster's elemental resistances are currently being referenced from MH3 & MHP3rd, for now. The formula I will be using to compare weapons is: '''''Attack Power * Weapon Sharpness / Class Modifier While the elemental formula will follow suit with: Element * Weapon Sharpness / 10 Note: Just like in MH3, you divide the element by 10 to get it's true output. P3rd did it automatically. The table below contain the values from above, just in percentages. *14.28571429 is what my calculator displayed. I'm only going to do elements as status effects are not effected by sharpness. As in: Para weapons, Poison weapons and Sleep weapons will not be included in this. Note: I have not found /any/ resource online stating what the elemental sharpness modifiers are. Especially for purple, I am using my best judgement to assume that it's 1.1875 What this says off the bat is that: 1)Anything below green is negative, yet green is neutral. 2)Only blue, white and purple sharpness increase elemental attack positively. Again, sharpness' below green are of the negative influence. One of my favorite skills is Speed Sharpening. You only do like a swipe and a half when you usually do 4 swipes without it. Especially with weapons like DS and GL, being able to maintain constant max sharpness is really nice. Personally, the moment I drop to green sharpness, I'm looking to use a whet. With Speed Sharpening, you're back in action with your max sharpness before you know it. Think, do you want monster information? A weapon that would be effective against said monster? How about a new armor set? That is kind of how I am going about things while writing this. || [Monsters] || [Weapon Comparisons] || [Armors] || || Weapon Reference Charts || Monsters Great Jaggi Arzuros Qurupeco Great Wroggi Royal Ludroth Gobul Barroth Lagombi Nibelsnarf Rathian Nargacuga Great Baggi Gigginox Barioth Volvidon Duramboros Uragaan Plesioth Rathalos Diablos Zinogre Agnaktor Purple Ludroth Crimson Qurupeco Green Nargacuga Jade Barroth Baleful Gigginox Sand Barioth Steel Uragaan Glacial Agnaktor Black Diablos Silver Rathalos Gold Rathian Deviljho Jhen Mohran Hallowed Jhen Mohran Green Plesioth Ceadeus Goldbeard Ceadeus Stygian Zinogre Brachydios Lucent Nargacuga Lagiacrus Ivory Lagiacrus Abyssal Lagiacrus Azure Rathalos Pink Rathian Alatreon -Click here to go back to the top- Weapon Reference Charts How To Read Each weapon will have | 100 | One Number | 100 - 200 | or Two Numbers. If there is only one number, that means even with Sharpness +1, the output will remain the same. If there are two numbers, the number on the left is its original output while the number on the right is the output with Sharpness +1. 777 - 888 | Numbers in bold are each weapon's final output. The chart goes as the following: Attack - What is the attack output of the weapon. Element - What is the elemental output of the weapon. Note: As far as I can tell, decimals automatically get dropped in-game. Note 2: Affinity is not included in any formula since it relies more on chance and percentage rather than something solid. Having 20 affinity gives you a 20% chance per hit to do 25% more damage and so on and so forth. I will be filling out these tables as soon as I can but they are time consuming as fuck to be quite honest with you. -Click here to go back to the top- Armors This section will have armors related to monster's element. For custom sets, please refer to Armor Combinations Page. That page not useful either? All I have left to say is... do it yourself! -Click here to go back to the top- Notes Let's see if I can actually finish this project... >_>; Please don't touch this page, they are GeneStarwind's opinions for a reason. Thank you. It seems the most time consuming things on this page are the Weapon Comparisons and Charts. They will be going into more detail but for now, I need to make the Charts to do the rest. Did I mention how time con Category:Blog posts